


I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years, I'll Love You For A Thousand More

by BillCipher666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Cheek Kisses, Crying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: So... Um... this was supposed to be one of the Nov things but ya know, better (really) late than never?Basic summary: Artemis has a niceish, dream and an unhappy awaking (3rd person)
Relationships: Artemis & Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years, I'll Love You For A Thousand More

Artemis stood in a large open field, the soft green grass was illuminated by the moon which sone brightly in the cloudless sky. There were trees and bushes dotted throughout the field but besides that nothing blocked her vies to the star-filled sky. The Olympian took in a deep breath of the sweet-smelling air. The scent of rain on rocks and moist earth filled her senses. A gentle breeze blew through the air ruffling her hair and causing the leaves to whisper softly. 

  
The night was warm but the breeze provided a cooling system that was just right. Artemis began to walk through the field, letting the taller vegetation ship through her fingers brushing softly against the pads of her fingers. Her bare feet were warmed by the soft earth and her legs were still soft, not yet disrupted by goosebumps. Her hair was unbraided and fell down her back in soft fiery waves till it reached the middle of her back. Her knee-length dress was smooth against her pale skin. The Olympian looked fourteen but normally walked as though she had seen the world come to lie and die multiple times over. As if she had seen it all and was waiting, praying, that death would be merciful and take her from the planet that she believed she had lived too long on. 

  
But tonight she walked with a mindless grace, seemingly floating over the ground. Forgetting all that had happened before and ignoring all that would soon happen. Only focusing on the calm feeling that the night created. A true feeling of peace that she had not felt in hundreds of years.

  
She stopped walking when she came to the edge of a black inky pool, undisturbed by the wind and leaves falling from the trees. The glass-like surface reflected the stary night where one constellation seemed to glow brighter than the rest. The Olympian pressed her eyes shut willing away the thoughts that tried to force themself to the surface of her mind.   
Then two slim but strong arms slipped around her waist hugging her from behind. She felt the stranger place their head on her shoulder as the taller immortal began to whisper sweet nothing into the goddess's ear. She then began to press soft kisses to the softly glowing skin not covered by the thin-strapped dress. 

  
"Why do you seemed so distress my lady?" Zoë asked softly continue to kiss the shorter girl softly. 

  
"I... I don't know," Artemis said scrunching her eyes brows together trying to remember why she had felt the weight of the world falling back into her shoulders.   
"You need not worry," everything will be, and is alright. Zoë said placing her forehead onto Artemis's back. 

  
"I missed you," Artemis said softly bring her hands up to place them on top of Zoë's tan ones. She then leaned her head back to be closer to the taller girl. Zoë's dark hair was pulled back in a loose braid that fell down the back of her hunter's jacket. Her dark eyes were hidden under closed lids and long black eyelashes. 

  
"As have I." Artemis back vibrated with the sound of Zoë's quiet words.

  
"But it was only a small quest, I'm here now my lady," Zoë said moving her head from the goddess back in favor of resting on the shorter girl's shoulder. Artemis felt herself relaxing into the arms of her immortal lover. The tension left her shoulders and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. 

  
"I don't like you leaving my side," Artemis said quietly turning to look at the water nymph. Zoë smiled softly at her before saying that she agreed.

  
"I don't take any joy in doing so, but I always come back don't I?" Zoë then let go of the olympian and reached to grab her pale hand and guided to two of them to a smooth rock that hung over the reflecting pool. Zoë sat down with her legs hanging over the side, her sandaled feet almost touching the surface of the water. Artemis, never letting go of Zoë's hand, lowered herself onto the rock beside the hunter. Artemis stacked her legs on top of each other and turned them towards Zoë. She then scooted as close as she could before resting her head and the taller girl's shoulder. Their intertwined hand sat on Zoë's lap, who then began rubbing small circles onto to pale hand that was still in her grasp. 

  
"How has the hunt been without me?" Zoë asked playfully trying to cheer up the sobber seeming goddess. 

  
"It's not the same, it never has been, or ever will be," Artemis said sadly, sensing the feeling of loss creeping back in. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes seemed to dim. 

  
"While I'll always be back," Zoë said turning to face the smaller girl and smiling softly again. Artemis wished for the whole world to burn away, that for this moment in time, nothing would be wrong. That she could stay pressed into the side of her brave hunter, not having to remember why she had felt unhappy before. So she did just that, she pushed away from the growing darkness so that she could enjoy the perfect night. She stayed there for what seemed like hours. Talking about anything and everything, just happy to be together again. They talked about quests, monsters, and battles shared stories of triumphs and losses, new sisters, and lost family. 

  
Only when the sun started to lighten the dark blue sky did Artemis let the thoughts of the rest of the world into her mind. But before she could ponder too deep, Zoë pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and spoke. "You should get some sleep, my lady, I'll wake you when it's time," Zoë said turning to look to the lightening sky, to where the sun would soon be rising. Artemis nodded silently before looking into the sky to look at the glowing stars, that sparked like small shards of diamonds on a pool of dark water. 

  
The constellation from before was still glowing brighter than all its surrounding stars. Artemis now had the time to make out the shape. A girl with long flowing hair, running, with a bow in her hand pointed towards the sun, to a new day, as if she had no cares in the world. 

  
"Go to sleep love," Zoë said pressing a kiss onto Artemis's forehead. "It's time." Artemis then let her eyes drop shut, as if they themselves had taken on the weight of the sky.   
Artemis shot up in her bed back in Olympus with hot salty tears running silently down her face. Snow fell outside her window in the mortal world, coating the ground in a blanket of white. Her brother opened with a sad look on his face, he walked over to his twin lowering himself slowly onto the bed before wrapping his arms around the goddess. Before Artemis could push him away, she began to sob, leaning into his arms. 

  
When Artemis could open her eyes again, she saw that Athena and Apollo's bright golden hair near her, both siblings wrapping her in a protective hug. Hypnos stood in the corner with a look of understanding, promise, and gilt. Artemis let herself drift back to sleep in the arms of her siblings knowing that she would not be awoken again. She knew she would need all the sleep that she could get, for tomorrow was the one-thousandth anniversary of Zoë Nightshade's death. 


End file.
